


The Question

by PurpleLines



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLines/pseuds/PurpleLines
Summary: "Where...is your dæmon?""What?"--------------------------------------Or: 5 times the Gems were asked about dæmons, and one time they weren't





	The Question

Pay no heed to this. This is just a stupid thing were the writer accidentally publishes the fic before actually finishing it. I'm an idiot, and I am sorry.


End file.
